Blood is Life
by Erucchii
Summary: 'It's always about the blood.' – When Dawn started to feel detached from the world, she decided to follow Xander's advice and reconnect with her roots. The journey led her to Los Angeles. – xposted @ tthfanfic
1. Prologue

******Prologue**

**Title:** Blood is Life  
**Author:** Erucchii  
**Disclaimer:** BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon, and Numb3rs belongs to Nicolas Falacci and Cheryl Heuton. Oh! And I didn't come up with the name "ISWC" either.  
**A/N:** I've been reading BtVS fics for a decade now, but this is the first time I write one so please cut me some slack. Also, I've never attended Oxford University, nor have I ever did my doctorate so I'm sorry if I have some facts wrong. Thirdly, I've never went to Jacobs and Field before. Lastly, please enjoy.

**Xposted **

* * *

**Prologue**

**8th March 2007  
Jacobs and Field Delicatessen, Oxfordshire**

"What's so important that you can't talk about it over the phone?" Dawn asked her sister after they've settled in Jacobs and Field. She was surprised when she received the phone call from Buffy after the latter returned from her honeymoon.

"Can't I just come and see how my younger sister is doing?"

She made a face. "Come on. You hate taking the airplane to Oxfordshire."

"Humor me," Buffy said, sticking out her tongue at her younger sister. After a while, Buffy sighed, "Fine, if you want to go straight to business…" She motioned her hand at Buffy, telling her to continue. Buffy rolled her eyes. "Graham and I are thinking of moving back to the States. He has been offered a job at the Pentagon."

"You hate government agencies."

"I don't hate it." When she snorted, Buffy rolled her eyes. "Fine, I do hate it _sometimes. _But, this is a job opportunity for Graham...something that's not related to demon hunting. And I'll get to retire and spend time with Joyce and not worry much."

"If you move, I can't see you anymore," she argued. She knew it sounded pathetic but she had to try.

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "I thought you'd want your own breathing space."

"Well, yeah but…" she bit her lips. It took them a long time to mend their relationship, she didn't want it ruined if Buffy moved across the globe from her. The waitress chose that moment to deliver their food. She started digging in her kedgeree instead of looking at her sister.

Buffy waited for a moment before reaching out for her sister's hand. "You don't have to worry, you know? There will always a place for you in the family."

"Fine...use your logic against me," she retorted, a hint of humor in her voice. "When are you moving?"

"Probably a year from now. I need to finalize some things, choose my _successor,_" Buffy rolled her eyes at that, "besides, baby Joyce needs to be born here so that Willow could perform the protection ritual as soon as possible."

She quickly rubbed away the tears that threatened to fall. "You're so emotional," she said.

"Says the one who is about to cry," Buffy retorted. Both sisters stuck out their tongue at each other, and then laughed.

* * *

**10th October 2007,**

**Scooby's Lounge, ISWC Scotland Headquarter**

"Awe, she's so cute," Dawn coed at the one-week old baby in her arms. It seemed like her niece has Buffy's hair and Graham's eyes. "I want one too." Buffy laughed as she sat next to her sister on the couch.

"You'll have to find a boyfriend first."

"That's mean," she pouted, and Buffy laughed again. She joined in soon after, and then, she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"You gotta love slayer healing," Buffy gloated. "I think I've completely healed the day after I gave birth."

She used her feet to lightly kick her sister's leg. "I am so envious of that slayer healing when it's my turn to give birth."

"Which won't happen unless you find a boyfriend."

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't you usually keep boys away from me?"

Buffy crossed her hands over her chest. "That was _before_ you spend all your time on studying. You're twenty-one and you're almost done with your doctorate. Is it wrong for me to be worried about you?"

She sighed. "Of course not. But Buffy...I'm focused right now. There is so much knowledge out there. It makes it seem like the hours I put in is still not enough."

"What about Connor? Both of you get along well with each other."

"Buffy!"

This time, it was Buffy's turn to sigh. "All I'm saying is you need to slow down. Life is too short."

"Way to look at a glass half empty," she mumbled, but with Buffy's slayer hearing, of course the latter heard. The older woman gave her sister a glare. She was lucky baby Joyce chose that moment to cry so she handed Joyce to Buffy. Before her sister could say another word, she stood up and said, "I'll talk to you again later. Need to unpack."

"That girl is getting better and better at escaping," Buffy muttered under her breath as she breastfeed her daughter.

* * *

**5th December 2008,**

**Beach, near ISWC Scotland Headquarter**

Xander let out a relieved breath when he found Dawn. She was sitting at her favorite spot at the beach, on the big rock near the shore. When Giles told them about the estate they were planning to use for the headquarter, he didn't expect it to be huge, with a forest and a beach. "Hey there, Dawnster, it's freezing here," he said as he joined her on the rock. Dawn was hugging her legs to her chest, and although she heard Xander, she didn't reply. He sighed. "It's not your fault."

When, again, Dawn didn't say anything or even give a nod, he sighed for the second time. "What do I have to say to make you understand, Dawn? This is not your fault!"

Dawn turned her head towards Xander, her eyes red and puffy. "It was my fault. I wasn't even supposed to be there that day, but I was there. And she had to protect me."

A sob escaped Dawn's throat, so he pulled her into his embrace. He didn't say anything because he knew nothing could soothe her guilt. He just ran his hand gently on her back as she cried.

* * *

**5th February 2009,**

**Scooby's Lodge, ISWC Scotland Headquarter**

"Are you sure this is wise, Dawnie?" Willow asked, leaning against the doorframe of Dawn's room with her hands crossed over her chest.

"I'm sure."

"But Joyce misses you a lot.

"I can't face her."

She pursed her lips as she watched the brunette moved around her room, trying to make herself busy by rearranging her books. "Dawnie… she lost her mother. She doesn't have to lose her aunt too."

"She shouldn't have lost her mother at all," Dawn muttered softly. She let out a deep breath, and then turned to face Willow. "Can we talk some other time, Wills? I'm busy."

She sighed. "You're as stubborn as Buffy," she said before she left.

"No one is as stubborn as Buffy," Dawn muttered under her breath. She turned back to her books, and continued rearranging her collections. A few seconds later, there was a knock on her door. "I told you I can't talk right now!" she said, thinking it was Xander, sent by Willow when the redhead failed. To her surprise, it was her brother-in-law. "Graham…"

"May I come in?"

She shrugged and motioned for him to enter. After living with a slayer all her life, she wouldn't be caught dead inviting people into her room verbally. Graham stepped into her room and sat at the edge of her bed. She continued attending to her books, giving her back to Graham.

"How are you doing, Dawn?"

She just shrugged but didn't turn to face the older man.

"I don't know what to say to make you understand, Dawnie. Buffy...she will always do what she wants. Nothing can stop her, not even you. So, no matter what, Buffy will always protect you even if it means sacrificing her life. You shouldn't punish yourself for that."

She whirled around and glared at her brother-in-law. "I shouldn't _punish_ myself?! Graham, your daughter is growing up without a mother because of me! _You_ are living without your wife because of me! Buffy died because of me! Tell me why I shouldn't punish myself."

Graham sighed. "Won't you at least see Joyce once before we return to the States?"

"I can't...not yet. Every time I look at Joyce, I'll see Buffy." She felt a lump in her throat as tears welled in her eyes.

"Dawnie, she's confused. She doesn't understand, and it's making her sad. She knows where you are. She has Buffy's abilities to find her blood family, but she doesn't understand why you wouldn't see her." After Graham and Buffy's marriage, Giles had given them a cottage on the estate. That way, she wouldn't have to worry about the other mini-slayers who are living a floor below the Scooby's. Graham took both her hands. "We don't blame you, Dawnie. So, promise me you'll see her soon."

"I'll try," she mumbled.

Graham nodded and let go of her hands. Before he left the room, he said, "We've really never blamed you for what happened, Dawnie. So you have to start forgiving yourself."

She knew what Graham said was true but she couldn't listen to her own rationality, or anyone else's, for that matter. That night, she decided to move back to Oxfordshire. She can't live here anymore, not right now. The Scooby's, and even Graham keep on pestering her to forgive herself, and the mini-slayers are walking on eggshells around her. She did tell her lecturers she's going to start on her second doctorate soon, so this would be the perfect timing. She took out her luggage bag and began packing. She didn't need much since she still has some clothes at her apartment near Oxford University.

* * *

**24th December 2009,**

**Library, Oxford University**

Dawn had settled herself at one of the tables near the window, closest to the bookshelves. However, that morning, her mind couldn't seem to grasp what she was trying to read. Not long after, she found herself gradually drifting into her own thoughts as she looked out the window. Her head was propped on her hand and she could faintly feel the vibrations on the table. She chose to ignore it. It vibrated, and stopped and vibrated again, and process continued. It went on for a few minutes before someone slid into the seat in front of her.

"You're not going to answer that?"

Surprised, Dawn pulled out from her thoughts, and looked at the person in front of her before looking at her cell phone on the table. The caller id read 'Willow', so she decided to swipe the 'end call' option on her phone screen. The older woman had been calling her a lot ever since she told them she wouldn't return for Christmas break.

"Having a bad day?" the person, a guy around the same age as herself, with blonde hair and blue eyes asked.

"I guess."

Then, the guy held out his hand. "I'm Chris Kaleta, by the way. I'm currently doing my Masters in Engineering."

"Dawn Summers, currently trying to finish my second doctorate."

"Wow. Listen, would you like to have an early lunch with me? It would be lovely to have some hot pizza right now."

She looked at Chris for a moment before turning to her books and sigh. It's not like she could get anything done in her current situation. So, she answered, "Sure."

Their lunch didn't last long. She kept on zoning out into her own thoughts every moment. It was hard for her to stay focus anymore. She felt so disconnected to the world. She doubted Chris had much fun eating lunch with her that day. He didn't even give her his phone number before they separated ways. He just said, "See you around." She snorted when she remembered that part.

It was nearly dark when she returned to her empty apartment. She dropped herself onto the couch in the living room, and her eyes fell on the family picture, with all the Scooby's, new and old, in it. It was taken during Christmas, two years after they rebuild the Council. Buffy, Willow, and Xander had finally mended their friendship then. Her cell phone ringing took her out of her train of thoughts. It was Xander. She knew she couldn't ignore them more than she already had. Besides, knowing Xander, he would definitely take a plane, or if he's desperate, ask Willow to teleport him to her place in Oxfordshire, just so he could drag her back to Scotland. However, she was surprised when an unexpected voice called out her name from the other side of the line.

"Auntie Dawnie!"

"Joyce." She gripped her phone tight. "What are you doing with Xander's phone?"

"Auntie Dawnie, missed you lots!"

"Sweetie, where are you?" To her knowledge, Graham and Joyce weren't planning on spending Christmas in Scotland. Then, she heard Xander's voice from the other line, softly asking the phone from Joyce. After the phone changed hands, Xander's voice greeted her.

"Hi there, Dawnie."

"Hey," a sad smile appeared on her face.

"You're missing out on our tradition, Dawnster," he chided her, although there was no real anger in his voice.

She sighed. No matter how many years passed by, the Scooby's will always take Christmas celebration seriously. That was the only time they ever gave themselves to gather at one place, after all. Last year was the only exception, since they were still mourning for Buffy's death. "Are Graham and Joyce at Scotland headquarter too?"

"Yup, and you would know about it _if_ you ever answered any of their calls, or if you come home for Christmas break."

"I can't, Xander. I don't think I'll be able to enjoy the festivities." She could hear the door opened, and Xander walking for a few minutes, before it sounded less noisy. "Where did you go?"

"My attic." Dawn could imagine Xander sitting on one of those window seats in the attic. It was their favorite getaway, whenever the mansion felt over crowded. "Is the feeling getting worse?"

She sighed. Out of all the Scooby's, Xander was the one she usually confided in. After Buffy's death, it was Xander who could get her to talk. No one else could, not even Willow or Giles. "It's like there's something missing in me, Xan. I feel lost sometimes."

"Maybe you just need a break Dawnie. Come home, and spend time with Joyce. It's always about the blood, remember?"

She chuckled, oh how wise Xander had become. "You know I can't do that."

"One day, we're going to do an intervention about your misplaced guilt, Dawnie."

She laughed at that. "You could _try._"

"Take a break, go travel, reconnect with your roots, whatever. Maybe then, you could forgive yourself. But I'm warning you, don't take too long. Joyce misses you terribly, everyone does." _Even me,_ he added in his head.

"I'll try." Her hands started to shake, and she knew she might break down. Suddenly, the feeling of homesickness engulfed her. "I gotta go. Need to order some takeouts."

"Well, if you came home, you get to eat turkey, mashed potatoes and all those Christmas foods."

"Nice try," she said. "Merry Christmas, Xander. I'll talk to you later." She didn't wait for Xander to say goodbye when she hung up. She placed her cell phone on the coffee table before laying in a fetal position on the couch. She knew Xander was right, he was always right about these things. Maybe she really did need to get away. Maybe she needed to find herself again.

* * *

**22nd January 2010,**

**Jacobs and Field Delicatessen, Oxfordshire**

It was cloudy that day, so Dawn decided to go to her usual haunt. Besides, they have heater inside the cafe, so she wouldn't be that cold. When she arrived, the staffs greeted her like always, and tried to make small talks with her when she went to the salad bar. However, she only politely replied with short answers, as she didn't feel like talking. As she was eating her salad, the waiter delivered her warm, creamy avocado soup, homemade deli sandwich, and earl grey tea.

She was in the midst of savoring her soup when a couple entered the cafe. From their accent, she knew the newcomers were Americans. The woman was giving her back to Dawn, but the man turned, and when she had a better look of the man, she gasped. She knew that person; she would always remember that curly-haired boy anywhere. The genius of the family. After Sunnydale collapsed, and they went to Los Angeles, Buffy and her had discussed about their family on their mother's side. They knew if they visit them, it would be hard to explain about things, so they decided not to drag them in.

A few months before Buffy's death, her sister had considered contacting the Eppes family again. Dawn agreed, and they planned to visit their Uncle Alan, Aunt Margaret, Don and Charlie together, when she visits Buffy during her vacation. But then, Buffy died, and Dawn had forgotten about their plans. Seeing Charlie made her think of what Xander told her during Christmas Eve. Maybe reconnecting with her roots in L.A. wouldn't be such a bad idea.

After paying for her food, she put on her beanie hat, and scarf so that Charlie couldn't see her face as she walked out. She wouldn't have any answers to his questions, if he asked. Besides, it's not like she wasn't going to see him. They'll meet again, in Los Angeles, after Dawn prepared a story and determine what she could tell them and what she couldn't.

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was it? I would gladly accept any reviews, so please review...lol


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

******Title:** Blood is Life**  
****Author:** Erucchii  
******Disclaimer:** BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon, and Numb3rs belongs to Nicolas Falacci and Cheryl Heuton. Oh! And I didn't come up with the name "ISWC" either.**  
****A/N:** It's kind of discouraging when I wasn't sure whether there's anyone reading this fic, since there's no review at all *sigh*. But still... *sigh* Anyways, I was procrastinating on my studies and decided to finish writing the next chapter and tadaa~  
Xposter at tthfanfic

* * *

**2****nd**** October 2010,  
Eppes Craftsman House, Pasadena**

Charlie sleepily opened his eyes when he felt his wife's side of the bed was empty. The sun was already shining through the window, and the bedroom's door was ajar. He slowly stood up, yawning, and rubbing his eyes as he walked towards the bathroom. He smiled when he heard the laughter coming from downstairs.

After brushing his teeth and washing his face, he followed the sounds of laughter to the kitchen. "Good morning," he said, as he walked towards Amita and gave her a peck on her hair. "What were you both laughing at?"

"Alan was just showing me some pictures of you and Don with your cousins," she answered.

"I found an old photo album when I renovated the garage last year. Thought I should introduce your Aunt Joyce's family to Amita," Alan said. Then, he asked, "Want some scrambled eggs and toast?"

"Sure," he replied as he moved to grab a mug of coffee. Then, he sat face-to-face with Amita, next to his father's seat. "I remember this."

"Which one?" asked Alan, as he placed the plate filled with eggs and toast in front of his son.

"This one," he answered, pointing at the one where an eleven year-old Charlie and a sixteen year-old Don were camping outside the house with a four year-old blonde-haired girl.

"Yeah," Alan smiled, remembering the camping night. "Buffy was making a fuss because she was too young to camp with you guys, so you and Don decided to camp with her near the koi pond."

"The three of you looked cute together," Amita exclaimed.

"Don was really protective over both of us back then."

"He still is," Alan quipped.

"I could imagine," Amita replied, and he made a face while Alan chuckled.

"Did you ever find out what happened to Aunt Joyce, Buffy and Dawn after Sunnydale collapsed?"

Alan shook his head. "No. Don said their files were classified." The older man ran a hand through his hair. "What were they involved with to have classified files?"

He could only shrug and shook his head. Amita turned the photo album to the next page and stared at the picture. She had a thoughtful look on her face, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"That's a photo of Dawn when she was 13," Alan said. "Joyce sent it to Margaret before they fought and stopped talking to each other."

Amita bit her bottom lip, "I have a feeling I've seen her before," she said.

"If you could help us find them, then I'll give you a present you won't forget," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at his wife.

Amita laughed, "Oh really, Professor Eppes?"

"Really." He leaned forward and Amita did the same, and they kissed. Alan rolled his eyes and stood up, placing his plate in the sink and before heading towards the door.

"Make sure you both put your dishes in the sink when you're done," Alan said as he walked out. Charlie and Amita pulled away and laughed, an amused glint in their eyes.

* * *

**2****nd**** October 2010,  
Chipotle Mexican Grill, Los Angeles**

Graham was enjoying his off day, and planned to spend it with his daughter, Joyce. They were currently eating brunch at Chipotle Mexican Grill before heading to Universal Studios Hollywood. However, the phone call from his partner, Liz, made him curse under his breath.

"What happened, Daddy?" Joyce asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Honey, that was a call from work. There's a case." At first, he was afraid that his almost-three years old daughter might kick up a fuss. His job at the FBI was already demanding on a normal day, so his off days was one of the few times he could spend quality time with Joyce. And he did promise her that he would take her to the theme park. However, he was relieved and proud when Joyce only nodded.

"Daddy needs to catch the bad guys."

He ruffled his daughter's hair. His daughter had Buffy's selflessness and Dawn's intellectual. He chuckled when she made a face, and said, "Yeah, daddy needs to catch the bad guys. So, you wouldn't mind spending time at the school, would you?"

"I don't mind," she beamed. She loved going to the Anya Jenkins School. The mini slayers there adored her, and often played with her. "Daddy, can we buy some burritos and tacos too for everyone at the school? They love Mexican food."

He laughed. "They're slayers, sweetheart. They love _all _food." That was why, in the end, he bought a few of each instead.

By the time Graham arrived at the Anya Jenkins School for the Gifted, Joyce was sound asleep. He parked at the front yard of the school, and saw Adisa, a nineteen year-old African girl, and Hana, an eighteen year-old Korean-American girl waiting at the front steps. They beamed when they saw him coming out of the car and walked towards him.

"Mr. Graham," they both greeted him.

"Hey girls, I truly apologize for bothering both of you on a Saturday but I was called-in for a case."

"It's totally fine," Hana said, as she took the sleeping girl from him.

"Here are some treats for all of you. Make sure you share," he warned, while giving a big plastic bag containing the take-out foods to Adisa, who then saluted and said, "Sir, yes sir!"

Graham shook his head, amused, and said goodbye before driving off to the office.

* * *

**2****nd**** October 2010  
Outside the Eppes Craftsman, Pasadena**

Alan knew his sons very well. At least, he'd like to think he does. So, that morning when a case came up, Don cancelled on lunch, and Charlie pretty much left the house in a hurry to get to the FBI office, Alan knew his sons would definitely forget things as trivial as eating lunch. So, he decided that if he can't drag them out for lunch, he'd bring lunch to them. And knowing the other members of Don's team, they most probably have not eaten lunch either.

He was about to enter his car when he saw a tall woman with brunette hair, pulling a luggage with her as she walked out his neighbor's, Don's team member Graham's, driveway. Once he got a closer look, he was surprised to see the familiar face.

"Dawn? You're Dawn Summers, aren't you? Joyce's kid?"

"Uncle Alan?"

He noticed the surprised look on her face. "You didn't actually go to the wrong house, did you?" he motioned toward Graham's house.

"What? Oh! No," Dawn shook her head, quickly getting over the surprise of meeting a family member so soon. "I'm here to visit Graham. Well, you too, of course. I was just hoping Graham would be at home and I could crash at his place."

"You could stay at my house. Well, Charlie's house now, but I'm sure he doesn't mind."

Dawn bit her lower lips. This wasn't how she planned the reunion with her family. "I don't want to be a bother…"

"Nonsense," he brushed her off, and before she could protest, he took Dawn's luggage, and pulled it towards the house.

Dawn sighed. She forgot how stubborn her uncle was. Her aunt was stubborn too, and probably that's why her own mom was stubborn. Or maybe the whole Eppes/Mann/Summers family is stubborn. She followed her uncle into the house. "So, why does Charlie own the Craftsman?"

"I wanted to sell it, and buy a condo. Charlie felt sentimental and bought the place without telling me. I end up renovating the garage into a guest house so that I have my own space, under Amita's order, since she was determined to have me stay here after they're married."

Dawn nodded. Amita must be the woman with Charlie when she saw them in Oxfordshire earlier that year. Suddenly, noticing that not once did her uncle talked about her aunt, she asked, "Where's Aunt Margaret?"

Alan stopped, and Dawn had a feeling she shouldn't have asked that question. "She passed away a few years ago," he answered softly. He left Dawn's luggage beside the staircase, and turned towards his niece. "I'm sorry, we didn't know where you were, and we couldn't tell you the news. She died a year after Sunnydale collapsed, she had breast cancer."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, you have nothing to be sorry about, my dear," he said, giving Dawn a quick hug. "So, how is Joyce? I haven't heard from her since she and Margaret had that stupid fight regarding Hank Summers."

Dawn looked stricken. "We've never told you? I-I thought we've called everyone. I mean, Giles and Willow and Tara. We- Buffy and I couldn't, so they notified everyone in mom's phonebook." By now, Dawn had tears in her eyes. "Buffy and I thought Aunt Margaret was still angry about the fight. That's why you didn't come."

He had a strong feeling he knew what Dawn meant, but he didn't want to be right. "What are you talking about, Dawnie?"

Dawn's answer had confirmed his fears. "Mom passed away because of a brain aneurism a few years before Sunnydale collapsed."

Alan held on to the railing at the bottom of the staircase to keep him standing. "Give me a minute." Sadness could be heard in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I think I should leave."

However, before Dawn could reach for her luggage, Alan glared at his niece. "We haven't heard from you for years, so forgive me, but I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Dawn wiped away the tears in her eyes and couldn't help but giggled. "You were always stubborn."

"And it's best you remember it," he said with a smile. After awhile, he told her, "Well then, I think it's safe to leave your luggage here first. Now, let's buy lunch and head to the FBI."

"Why are we going to the FBI? Are you taking me to Graham?"

"I guess there's a lot that you missed, Dawnie," he replied, as they walked towards Alan's car. "Don joined the FBI when Margaret was sick."

"Oh. But I don't see why we're going there now."

"Now, we'll make sure Don and Charlie eat something. They are so absorbed in the case sometimes that they forgot to eat."

Dawn nodded, she totally understood. Buffy and her were like that too. Suddenly, her mind backtracked, "Wait, why is Charlie with the FBI? I thought he's a professor at CalSci?"

"He's FBI's math consultant."

"Ah…" When Alan started driving, Dawn was glad that he didn't ask her about Buffy. She was not prepared to talk about her sister's death, not yet.

* * *

**2****nd**** October 2010,  
FBI office, Los Angeles**

Don sighed as he passed the bullpen and into the war room. He hated cases where a lot of victims died. He looked at the board with all the pictures of the victims stuck on it. There were two middle-aged Caucasian males; staffs at the bank, an old couple, two female teenagers who are eighteen and sixteen year old, one dark-skinned woman in her late twenties, and one of the security guards.

"Hey, Buddy. Tell me you've got something," he said, as he placed a file and his mug of coffee onto the table. He had just returned from the director's office. They really need to catch the criminals soon before they massacre more people in the next robbery.

"My laptop is still running the algorithm I entered to decipher the codes," Charlie answered, while his eyes never left the glass board as he continued working on his equation.

He turned to look at Colby, and the other agent told him, "We've got the security footages from the bank. We're waiting for Amita's magic on enhancing the video images. Graham and Liz went out the only suspect we have so far."

Nikki placed the files she'd been reading on the table. "Man, I can't believe there were three other bank robberies in the past three months, and we didn't even know about it."

"There wasn't a massacre then, and they weren't that violent." Then, he asked, "Where's Amita?"

"Went to buy food," Charlie answered, as he sat on the opposite side of his brother's table. "She said we're not living healthily by skipping lunch.

"And that's why I love my daughter-in-law."

The new voice startled the other occupants of the war room. Don's eyebrows shot up as he asked, "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I brought lunch," Alan answered, showing them the paper bags in his hands.

"Well, thanks dad," he said, and helped Alan distributed the sandwiches. "We're on a case right now though, so we can't eat and chat. And…"

"Don't give me that, Donnie," Alan glared. "Besides, food wasn't the only thing I brought." Colby and Nikki tried to stay out from the Eppes' family conversation while Don and Charlie looked at their father confusedly. "It's a person actually."

"Stop with the suspense, dad," Charlie muttered.

"It's your Cousin Dawn."

Charlie choked on his turkey sandwich, and Colby quickly handed him one of the bottled water. He mumbled a 'thank you' to Colby, who replied with 'no problem, Whiz Kid'. Then, he returned his attention to Alan. "Are you sure it was her? I mean, we did just spend the morning looking at her pictures. You were probably just confused. I mean, what are the odds of her just appearing one day, when we couldn't even find her for the last few years."

"Don't talk to me about odds, Charles Eppes," Alan glared at his youngest son. "And I may be old, but I'm not senile yet. She is Dawn."

Don just shook his head, with an amused smile on his face at his father and Charlie's exchange. He looked around but saw no sign of his cousin, so he asked, "Where is she anyways?"

"She had to take a call. She'll meet us here later."

"You left her on her own?"

"It's not like she'll run away. She promised. Besides, her luggage is at our house," Alan added. "I'm pretty sure she won't run back to England without her clothes."

"She was in England before this?" Don asked.

"Oxford University," Alan nodded. "She's currently working on her second doctorate actually, but right now she's taking a break for a few weeks."

Colby whistled. "You have a lot of intelligent people in your family, Mr. Eppes."

"Alan," the older Eppes said, with a glare, and Colby complied, amending his word, "Alan."

Don noticed that Charlie looked stunned, and the others noticed as well. "You okay there, Buddy?"

"Oxford University…" Charlie ran a hand through his hair. "Amita and I visited that university during winter. I can't believe we were that close, and I never realized it."

"Never realized what?" Amita's voice was heard as she entered the war room. She pouted when she saw everyone, except for Alan, was in the middle of eating. "You ate? I bought Chinese."

"It's okay, Amita. Colby's stomach is a bottomless pit," Nikki teased. Colby gave his partner a dark look while Amita placed the takeout boxes on the table.

"Ooh, lunch," Liz said when she walked in. "Thanks," she told Amita, when the other woman passed her the wanton noodle after she took a seat opposite Nikki.

"Did you talk to Roger Newman?" Don asked. "Where's Miller?"

"Chasing after a young brunette. I think he called her Dawn. She bolted out of the FBI building as soon as she realized Graham saw her." Then, at the looked she received from the occupants gave her strange looks. "What?" while Charlie muttered under his breath, "And you said she wouldn't run." Alan heard him, and glared at his youngest son.

"What happened?" Don asked through gritted teeth. If Graham Miller chased away his baby cousin…

"Nothing really," Liz answered. "They didn't even say anything to one another. We were going to the elevator when Graham and Dawn saw each other. Dawn looked stricken and immediately ran away, and Graham chased after her." She asked as an afterthought, "You know who she is?"

"My baby cousin," Don and Charlie said protectively.

"Well, she did say she knows Graham," Alan stated. "In fact, she was at Graham's house when I saw her." Knowing his sons, and probably the other agents, would probably want to know more, he added, "And whatever relationship Dawn has with Graham, it is none of our business. So, save the questions until you see her, okay?"

"But she ran," Charlie stated.

"Are you forgetting that she'll be staying at the Craftsman?" Alan asked. When Charlie gaped at him, he continued, "I know you wouldn't mind, Charlie, and I really don't want here staying somewhere else. She's family, and you have two guestrooms anyways."

"No, of course Charlie wouldn't mind," Amita, answered for her husband.

Before anything else could be discussed about Dawn, there were sounds coming from Charlie's laptop. He all but leaped out of his seat, and went to the table nearest to the board, where he had set his laptop.

"I guess this is when I make my exit," Alan stated.

* * *

**2****nd**** October 2010  
Pasadena**

Dawn had spent the day walking around Los Angeles, and then finally taking a cab to Pasadena. Then, she sat at the park for a while and continued reflecting. Why the hell did she run, she had thought. One of the reasons she returned to the United States is to see Graham and Joyce after all. But she was scared. It was easier when she hid in Oxfordshire, and didn't see anyone.

She knew Xander was right. Hell, he had been running away too, by going around Africa to look for slayers for the first two years. Then, he stopped running, and came back, and the three core Scoobies mended their friendship. So, why shouldn't she take Xander's advice? But it was easier said than done. She wanted to see Graham, and Joyce, but when she saw her brother-in-law earlier, her heart became heavy. She couldn't forget about what happened that night, almost two years ago.

She stood up from the bench she was sitting on, and began walking towards the Eppes family's Craftsman. It was almost sunset, and she knew better than wondering around after sunset at a hot zone area for the supernatural, even if she could hold her own now.

While she pressed on the doorbell, she began to think of an apology or something for running off like that. Maybe she could invent a lie? She didn't want her uncle to know that she ran away upon seeing Graham, when she had said that she came back to see Graham.

However, not surprisingly, things never went as planned.

After Alan ushered her inside the house, and into the kitchen, he immediately asked, "Why did you run away from Graham?"

Dawn groaned. "I was hoping you wouldn't know about that."

"His partner heard him calling your name when he chased after you, and then she told the rest of the team."

"Hmm," she said, as Alan placed a glass of orange juice in front of her.

"Well?" Alan raised his eyebrow at her, a silent warning for her not to lie.

"Oh, bloody well," she muttered, her slight British accent appearing, which happened whenever she said any British word. "What did Graham say?"

"I left before he came back." He crossed his arms to his chest. "But Dawnie, I'm talking about you, not Graham."

"I haven't seen him in a long time," Dawn shrugged. "I—I guess I was scared to see how he would react." She chuckled. "That's what you get for isolating yourself from your family for so long, huh?"

Alan stared at her for a moment, wondering why Graham was referred to as 'family', and Dawn looked down, waiting for her uncle to start asking questions, but it never came. "When you see Charlie and Don tonight, and you will see them, Dawnie, I know they will start interrogating you. So, I'll just wait for you to tell me when you're ready, okay?"

Dawn gave him a smile. "Why? Aunt Margaret always said that curiosity is the Eppes family's weakness."

"Growing older makes a man wise," he said, and Dawn couldn't help laugh at that. Alan went towards the refrigerator, and took out the chicken he had marinated.

"Need some help with dinner?"

"I may be old, young lady, but I do still remember your quirky taste in food." He arched an eyebrow at her, and she gave him an innocent look. "Why don't you get settled down, and take a bath, if you want. You must be tired. I already placed your luggage in Charlie's old room. You do remember where it is, right?"

"Yeah," she answered. She went to her uncle's side, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for everything, Uncle Alan."

* * *

**2****nd**** October 2010  
FBI Office, Los Angeles**

It was already dark when Graham returned to the office. Earlier that day, Liz had met him outside the office, near his car, after he returned from chasing Dawn. Don had asked them to follow a new lead, and he instantly agreed. He knew Dawn's relationship with his boss. Buffy told him about the Eppes' family when they first planned to return to the United States. So, he didn't want to be interrogated for chasing after Dawn when she bolted.

The new lead they had didn't help much. Liz had gone ahead, while he went to clear his head at the veranda outside their office. Then, he heard footsteps, it stopped next to him, and a warm cup of coffee was in his line of vision. The unmistakably sound of his boss's voice said.

"Here."

"Thanks," he grabbed the cup from Don. He knew he couldn't run from being interrogated now.

"So… you knew my cousin."

"Yeah."

"For how long?"

"I met her briefly when she was fifteen, before I moved out of Sunnydale. After I was honorably discharged by the military, I went to England and worked for the same organization she's associated with."

"And what organization is that?"

"I can't answer that."

Don just shrugged it off. It wasn't really important anyways, for now. "Are you involved with her?"

"God no!" his immediately snapped at Don's direction.

Don arched an eyebrow at him. "It's a valid question. Her mom's name is Joyce. Your daughter's name is Joyce."

He sighed. Suddenly, he felt so tired. "Buffy is my wife, not Dawn." He saw the stunned look on Don's face, and he knew Don must have realized the implication of his words. Everyone on his the team knew his wife was dead. He finished his drink, and threw the cup into the wastebasket. "I'm sorry, Don. But if you need to know more, you'll have to ask Dawn."

As he walked into the bullpen, he mentally chided himself. He shouldn't have told Don that. If Don knew Buffy's dead, he would definitely want to know why. And they weren't ready to answer questions from people who aren't in the know. That was why he never told Don, Charlie or Alan that Joyce is related to them.

He sat at his desk, and stared at his computer for a while before pulling out his cell phone. He pressed speed dial #6, and waited for someone to pick up.

"'Lo?"

"Spike?"

"_Military boy."_

He sighed. Spike would never let that title go. "Is Joyce there?"

"_She's asleep in Hana's room. Will you be picking the lil duck tonight?"_

"No, I still have work that needed to be done. Will you watch her for tonight?"

After the battle to destroy the senior partners, Spike had decided to help out at the Council's L.A headquarter, sometimes helping the mini-slayers with training, and sometimes going out on patrol. He lived in the mansion near the Anya Jenkins School and L.A HQ, which served as a dormitory for the students and staffs of the council.

"_Let it be clear that I'm not doing this for you, Miller," Spike retorted, and before Graham could say anything else, the blonde vampire ended the call._

Graham sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He hoped they'll be able to close this case soon, cause he really didn't want to miss Joyce's third birthday party, even if she said that she understood if they have to postpone.

"Rough day?" Colby asked from his desk, after putting down the files that he was going through. When he didn't answer, Colby tried asking. "So…about your stunt earlier…"

"I don't want to talk about it," he replied curtly.

"Whatever man," Colby shrugged. He knew when things weren't his business.

* * *

**3****rd**** October 2010  
Eppes Craftsman, Pasadena**

By the time Don arrived at Charlie's house, it was already passed midnight. He winced, remembering the phone call he received from his father earlier about not calling to inform them that he won't be joining them for dinner. He placed his gun, still in the holster, on the table, and dropped onto the couch. He was too tired to walk up to his old bedroom, or 'guestroom' now. Besides, Amita didn't seem to mind, and Charlie and his dad had given up trying years ago. He inhaled, and exhaled, closing his eyes, trying to catch a few winks.

Meanwhile, up in Charlie's old room, Dawn was confused when she saw that the room was dark. She reached for the lamp on the bedside table, and turned it on. She racked her brain for a while, and remembered that she had fallen asleep right after she finished taking a bath. She took her cell phone and cringed when she saw that she had a dozen missed calls, and most of it was from Spike.

She could feel her stomach growling slightly, and realized that she didn't eat lunch and missed dinner. It was almost one in the morning, so she thought that it would be fine going to the kitchen in her slightly small tank top and low-waist sweatpants only. It wasn't like anyone would be awake at this time, and saw the scars on her midriff or hands.

She didn't know how wrong she was.

When the stairs gave a squeak as she walked down, a voice immediately growled, "Who's there?!"

Dawn gave a startled scream, and the light in the living room was turned on. She could see her eldest cousin, Don, with his gun pointed at her. He relaxed and lowered the gun when he realized who it was.

"I thought everyone was asleep," she muttered, as Don walked closer towards her.

"I couldn't sleep," he replied. He had a smile on his face, but it disappeared when he really saw her. His eyes went wide as he looked at the scars on Dawn's arms and what little that could be seen between Dawn's tank top and sweatpants.

Realizing what Don was staring at, she quickly tried to escape. "Maybe I should just forget about eating, and return to bed." But before she could run up the stairs, Don grabbed her wrist.

"We're going to the kitchen, I'm going to heat up some food for you, and you will tell me how you get those scars." The tone of his voice left no room for arguments.

She sighed. "Fine." Ten minutes later, she had a plate of roasted chicken with baked potatoes and buttered carrots on her plate, and a small bowl of gravy for her chicken, and a glass of orange juice in front of her.

Don took a seat the opposite of Dawn, and motioned for her to eat. After she took a few bites, he began asking, "How'd you get the scars?"

"Work," she answered, trying not to lie while giving as little information as possible.

"Don't give me that, Dawnie," he tried not to snap.

Her fork, with a dice of baked potato on it, stopped midway to her mouth. She placed the fork back on her plate, and arched her eyebrow at Don. "I _am _telling you the truth."

"How dangerous can it be for a doctorate student?"

She knew Don didn't mean to, but it felt like he was underestimating her. "Depends on the job the student does in her free time!" Dawn snapped.

"And what job would that be?" he retorted.

She answered with the one word Don hated to hear. "Classified." She added, "And before you ask, no, I still can't tell you even if you are family. It's above your clearance."

Don counted to ten in his head to calm himself down. When he was done, she let out a deep breath and said, "Okay then… I talked to Graham earlier. He told me about Buffy. He also told me I should ask you for the answers. Or is my clearance not high enough to know the truth?" He knew it was a low blow, but still, not knowing how someone important to him died will kill him.

Dawn looked at her plate and answered so softly that Don could barely here. "If we told you the truth, you can't ever go back." Before he could ask what she meant, Dawn pushed her chair back and said, "I'm not hungry anymore. Thanks for the food." She left before Don could stop her.

* * *

**A/N: **So, how was it? Please R&R .


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

******Title:** Blood is Life**  
****Author:** Erucchii**  
****Disclaimer:** BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon, and Numb3rs belongs to Nicolas Falacci and Cheryl Heuton. Oh! And I didn't come up with the name "ISWC" either.**  
****A/N:** First, thank you to **Carly**, who reviewed this fic. I appreciate it.I had half a mind to not update this fic in immediately, but because I finally received a review here, I decided to post it the same time I posted at tthfanfic. Anyways, I wanted to update earlier but I went straight for my vacation after my finals. Oh, the pretty islands in Maldives :3 I just returned a few days ago, with jet lag, and a fever. *sigh* Anyways, because I couldn't update earlier, I tried making this chapter longer. There's an extra 2000 words in this chapter :D So, enjoy~

* * *

**3****rd**** October 2010  
Scooby's Lodge, ISWC Scotland Headquarter**

A smile appeared on Xander's face, as he walked into the kitchen and found his Willow-shaped friend near the toaster, waiting for her pop tart. "Morning, Wills," he greeted, and Willow replied with a hug. He grabbed a bowl from the cupboard, and also his favorite cereal before filling a mug with the coffee Willow prepared for him earlier.

"I heard you talking on the phone when I passed by your room. Was it Dawn?" Willow asked, as she sat the opposite of Xander.

He nodded. "Yup."

"Did she say why she didn't make her check-in call, and why she's not staying with Graham like she planned?"

"She fell asleep, and turns out her uncle is Graham's neighbor. He saw her and forced her to stay at his place."

Willow nodded. She knew not to ask more questions, because if Dawn wanted her to know, the brunette would have talked to her too, instead of just Xander. "At times like this, I'm really glad we don't share a kitchen with the mini-slayers, or watchers-in-training."

Xander took a sip of his coffee. "Times like what?"

There was a mischievous glint in Willow's eyes. "Times when we need some privacy." Xander choked on his coffee and Willow laughed. "What did you think about, Xan?"

"Nothing," he coughed, and Willow passed him a glass of water.

The redhead looked at her best friend, amused. "I just wanted to know when are you going to tell Dawn how you feel about her." Xander just stared at Willow, not saying anything. "Oh, don't give me that. It's been almost two years."

He sighed. "She needs a friend more than she needs a boyfriend right now."

"Don't take too long," Willow advised. When Xander sighed, she added, "Just saying. Our love life is messed up as it is. At least one of us deserves to be happy."

"I know, and I love you for that, Wills, but she's not ready." He reached for his best friend's hand. "Besides, you deserve to be happy as much as I do, Wills."

Willow nodded, and looked down, filled by a sudden sadness. Her relationship with Kennedy after the fall of Sunnydale didn't end that well. They spent half a year together in Brazil before they broke it off, and she returned to Scotland. But that was years ago, and she and the younger slayer were finally talking again, though they're far from being friends. After her pop tart was done, she joined Xander at the kitchen table. "Hey, are you coming with me to Cleveland today? Faith needed some witchy-help with the mini-apocalypse they're facing. I thought, when we're done, I could teleport us straight to Graham's place for Joyce's birthday party."

"She's finally three, huh?" he said, a fond smile appeared on his face. "Who would have thought, among the three of us, Buffy would be the first one having a kid."

"I'm so glad she gets to be happy in the end. After everything she had been through. After what _I_ put her through." Willow sniffled; tears suddenly welled in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, none of that, Wills," Xander said, pulling his best friend in a hug. "You don't get to play the blaming game, okay?"

That was how Giles found the two of them when he was about to walk into the kitchen; Xander comforting Willow with soothing words. Deciding to give two of the few he considered his children some privacy, he quietly walked away from the kitchen.

* * *

**3****rd**** October 2010  
Eppes Craftsman, Pasadena**

"Morning, dad."

Alan Eppes almost jumped out of his skin when someone greeted him as soon as he entered the kitchen. It was only five minutes past seven, and Charlie and Amita usually didn't wake up till after nine on a Sunday morning. Seeing that it was only his eldest son, he gave him a glare. Then noticing how tired his son looked, he commented, "You looked like crap."

"Well, thanks dad," Don replied. The sarcasm in his voice didn't escaped Alan's ears. The older Eppes gave him a glare again.

"Did you spend the night?" Don nodded, and Alan continued asking, "Thinking about the case?"

Don shot his dad a look. "You're asking an awful lot of questions this morning."

Alan shrugged as he poured the coffee in his mug and turned to look at Don from the counter, while Don finished his own coffee. "So, what do you feel like eating; pancakes, or scrambled eggs with toast? Or maybe hash browns with sausages?" He paused for a moment before asking, "What do you think Dawn would like?"

Don covered his face with his hands and groaned.

"Fine, I'll just make pancakes, and some hash browns and sausages," he decided, shooting another glare at his son as he reached for the flour in the cupboard. "What made you so grumpy anyways?"

"Didn't get a good sleep. Was thinking all night." Don didn't elaborate. Instead, he just stared out the window.

"Are you going to make me guess, or are you going to tell me?" Alan moved to the fridge and took out some eggs and milk.

"Last night, at the office, Graham and I talked."

Alan started multitasking, measuring the ingredients, while asking Don, "And what did you talk about?"

"I was getting to that," Don glared at his dad, although Alan wouldn't be able to see it since he was giving his back to Don. There was a short silence, as if Don was contemplating telling his dad, and decided to tell him anyways. "Graham is…was married to Buffy."

Alan was startled. He didn't expect that. Sure, sometimes he told Graham that Joyce looked like a younger Buffy, but he didn't know Joyce really was his grandniece. Realization hit him and he turned facing Don, a pained expression on his face. It wasn't a secret that Graham's wife has passed away. "Buffy is dead?" Don nodded. "How?"

Don shook his head. "I don't know. Graham told me to ask Dawn, that it was her story to tell." Suddenly, he had a flashback of the night before. He remembered the faded scars on Dawn's arms and belly. "Dad, Dawnie–" he was interrupted by a panicked Charlie, who burst into the kitchen, Amita trailing behind him. Both were still in their pajamas.

"Dawn is not in her room!"

"What do you mean she's not in her room?" Alan asked, looking at his youngest son with an arched eyebrow.

"I took a peek to see if she's awake, and she's not there. She wasn't in the shower either, Amita checked." Charlie nearly pulled his hair.

"I'm sorry, I tried stopping Charlie from panicking so much," Amita said, rolling her eyes when her husband glared at her. "I'm sure she just went for a walk or something. Besides, her luggage is still in her room."

Don had a sinking feeling that he was part of the reason why Dawn sneaked out of the house so early in the morning.

Charlie dropped onto the chair the opposite of his brother. "Is it too much to ask for wanting to spend a little time with my own cousin?" Then, finally looking at his brother, he asked, "Why do you look so grim?"

"He had a lot in his mind, and didn't get a good night sleep." It was Alan who answered. He had continued working on the pancake batter, while Amita helped placing the hash browns in the oven.

"About the case?"

Before Don could answer, Alan stated, "Oh, he wasn't thinking about the case."

"Is something troubling you?" Charlie was looking at Don with worried eyes.

Don hated it when Charlie looked at his that way. He hated making his family worried about him.

Don felt a lump forming in his throat. Now that Charlie's in the same room, he didn't know if he should tell them. Charlie would go into shock, and… _'No,'_ Don shook his head. Charlie's not weak, not anymore. All the years consulting with the FBI, and other agencies, had toughened his younger brother. But still, this was Dawn. She is family. And ever since they were younger, Charlie had always adored baby Dawn. on felt a lump forming in his throat. Now that Charlie's in the same room, he didn't know if he should tell them. Charlie would go into shock, and… 'No,' Don shook his head. Charlie's not weak, not anymore. All the years consulting with the FBI, and other agencies, had toughened his younger brother. But still, this was Dawn. She is family. And ever since they were younger, Charlie had always adored baby Dawn. Alan noticed he didn't bring up the topic about Dawn again, so he figured it was something he couldn't say in front of Charlie.

The sudden warmness he felt through his palm made him snapped out of his thought. He looked at the source, his mug—now filled with coffee again—and then, at a smiling Amita.

"I thought you could use a refill," his sister-in-law said.

"Donnie, are you okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine, Chuck." He decided not to tell his family about his encounter with Dawn after all. At the look Charlie was giving him, he smirked.

"I told you not to call me that," Charlie retorted, and decided to ignore his brother by drinking his coffee.

Don grinned inwardly. He could always make Charlie stop asking questions by calling the latter 'Chuck'. However, one look at his father, he knew that the oldest Eppes knew something was up. He knew his father well enough to know that the patriarch of the family would corner him when he was alone and would start interrogating him.

* * *

**3****rd**** October 2010  
Family Park, Pasadena**

When a steaming cup of hot coffee was placed on the table in front of her, Dawn looked up and saw Graham taking a seat the opposite of her, with a similar cup of coffee in his hand.

"Thanks," she told him, and wrapped her hands around the hot cup. It was still early autumn, but the weather was quite chilly this morning.

"You're welcome." Graham looked at her for a moment, before asking, "So, what changed? Yesterday, you ran away as soon as you saw me, and today, I found you waiting on my doorstep just before sunrise."

Dawn blushed slightly. "Sorry about yesterday. I suddenly felt nervous."

Graham gave her a smile, "Don't worry about it." He took a sip of his coffee. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

She smiled. Graham was really too observant for his own good. She sighed. "I forgot how hard it was to hide the truth of my life from the people I love." She paused for a moment, remembering what happened earlier with Don, and continued, "Don saw my scars, and demanded to know what happened. I can't tell him the truth, and it hurts when he asked me "how dangerous could it be for a doctorate student"."

The last part was spoken so softly, that Graham could barely hear her.

"I am more that a doctorate student. I'm a Watcher, and I help with the fighting, but I couldn't possibly tell him about that. It would destroy his world."

"Buffy used to worry about that too, when we were in Arlington. She wanted to see them again, but she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to lie to them." He looked at the younger brunette in the eyes. "Working with Don for almost a year now, I had the privilege of getting to know him as a friend, as well as Alan, Charlie and Amita."

"Of course, it also helped that you happened to be Uncle Alan's neighbor."

An amused smile appeared on Graham's face, and he said, "Yeah." He was glad that Dawn was starting to feel comfortable talking to him again. "The point was... you should give Don, Charlie, Alan, and even Amita more credit. I'm not asking you tell them immediately, but when the time is right, you should let them know about our world. They're not so weak that they couldn't adapt." He paused for a while, scrunching his face, "Well, Charlie might probably need a longer time to accept the supernatural side of the world, from what I've heard, but he'll accept it. They _all _will, because they love you."

She couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her mouth, as she wiped the single tear that trailed down her cheek. "You should have become a therapist instead of enlisting in the army."

He chuckled. "I wouldn't have met your sister if I wasn't in the army."

"Point taken."

"Now, are you feeling better?"

"Yes," she gave him a genuine smile. "Sorry for taking your time."

Graham shook his head. "Nah, I quite enjoy your company." Before he could say something else, his cell phone rang. "Miller," he answered.

"_Hey, it's Liz. We have a lead on the hacker."_

"Okay, I'll be at the office in 15." After he ended the call, Dawn asked him.

"You're working today?"

"Yes, we received a new case yesterday. Sorry we couldn't grab the breakfast I promised you."

Dawn shook her head. "It's okay. I'm sure Uncle Alan cooked a feast for breakfast."

Graham couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, that sounds like Alan, alright."

They stood up, and Dawn finished the last of her now-cold coffee before throwing the foam cup into the recycle bin. As they walked home, she asked, "Do you mind if I spend the day with Joyce? I know I've been avoiding seeing her since…since Buffy died, but—"

"Of course I wouldn't mind," Graham exclaimed. "Joyce misses you. She was disappointed when she didn't get to see you during Christmas and New Year."

"Thank you," she replied, looking down at her feet quickly, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. She missed Joyce, a lot, as well, but she just couldn't bring herself to see her.

Graham, who saw the tears, stopped walking and pulled Dawn in an embrace. "You don't have to face everything alone, you know? We're family, and we'll always help you. So please, allow us to help you let go of your guilt."

Dawn nodded in Graham's chest, and murmured another "thank you". After a moment, Graham let go, and both of them continued their journey home.

* * *

**3****rd**** October 2010  
Eppes Craftsman, Pasadena**

Dawn and Graham said goodbyes when they were in front of the Craftsman belonged to Charlie. Graham had given Dawn an extra key to his house, since she volunteered to decorate it for Joyce's birthday party that night.

She was about to knock on the front door of the Craftsman when it opened. It was Don. "Hey," she said. She saw the troubled look on her cousin's face, and shifted her feet.

"Hey," her older cousin replied. "Dawn…" he ran a hand through his hair. "I…I want to apologize for last night. I'm sorry I upset you."

She shook her head. "No, it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have overreacted and acted that way."

"No, it's—"

"Donnie," she interrupted, and a small smile appeared on Don's face as she called him by his childhood nickname. She took his hands in her own. "Really, Donnie, it wasn't your fault. I overreacted. All my life, I had a problem with people underestimating me. Just because I am more of a scholar, doesn't mean I can't defend myself."

"Well then, at least let me apologize for making you feel that way."

Dawn smiled, and told him not to worry about it. Then, she added, "About…about Buffy's death, while it is true that right now, I couldn't tell you anything, but later, maybe when I know you could handle the truth, I'll tell you everything. Okay?"

"I'll hold you on that one, Little Dawnie," he told her.

"Hey, I'm not that little anymore, you know?"

"You'll always be my Little Dawnie," he teased.

Dawn tried hard not to start crying again, so instead, she gave Don a hug. Until she remembered she was all sweaty, so she quickly let go. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, looking pointedly down at her sweaty, thin sweater and sweatpants.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo," Don said, pulling her in another hug. "I'm glad you're home," he whispered.

"Me too."

When they pulled away from one another, Don asked, "Are you going to tell Charlie about Buffy?"

Dawn nodded. "I have too. Buffy is his cousin too."

Don nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there." He added, "For moral support."

"It's okay. Graham told me, you have a new lead for your new case."

Don suddenly felt a pang of jealousy, because of Graham's familiarity with his younger cousin. However, he immediately burry that feeling he felt deep inside. "I'll see you tonight."

"Oh! Make sure you come to Joyce's birthday party tonight, at eight."

Don nodded, "Graham mentioned the party before. I'll try my best to be there, but with the case…"

"I understand."

"But I'll be sure to send Graham home on time."

Dawn grinned. "Thank you." After giving Don a peck on the cheek, she entered the Craftsman.

She had only walked a few steps when she came face-to-face with a familiar, tall, curly-haired man. It was Charlie. "Hi," she greeted him.

Charlie stood still, too stunned to actually reply. His cousin was standing right in front of him. The cousin he had longed to see after so long. When he finally returned to his senses, he immediately pulled the girl into a hug. "I missed you," he whispered.

"Missed you too, Charlie bear," she replied, calling him by the nickname she gave him when she was five.

After he pulled away, he said, "I'm sorry about Aunt Joyce. Dad told us about it yesterday. After Sunnydale collapsed, we tried looking for you guys, but all your files were classified."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Buffy and I made everyone worried by not informing anyone of our location." Suddenly, Dawn giggled.

"What?" Charlie asked, confused.

"I've just realized I've been using the words "I'm sorry" a lot since yesterday."

Charlie gave her a lopsided smile. "Let's talk about something else then." When Dawn arched her eyebrows at him, he added, "I want you to meet my wife, Amita."

"I've seen her before," Dawn confessed. "Actually, last winter when you were in Oxfordshire, I saw you at Jacobs and Field. That was one of the reasons why I chose to visit Los Angeles. Seeing you made me realized how much I missed my family."

Charlie stared at Dawn for a while, before he finally asked, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it was too hard," she answered softly. "There are some things that are hard to explain, some things I can't tell you yet."

"What are you involved in, Dawnie?"

Dawn shook her head. "Your clearance isn't high enough." When she saw that Charlie was about to protest, she added in, "I know you have clearance higher than Don's, but even that is not enough."

Although it was hard for him, he didn't want to push away the cousin that he loves. He sighed. "I understand." Then, remembering something, he asked, "Have you eaten?" When Dawn shook her head, he was about to drag her to the kitchen, so Dawn told him.

"Let me have a shower first. I'm all sweaty after my jog with Graham."

Charlie nodded. "You do that," he said. After Dawn went up the stairs, he disappeared into the kitchen.

He was greeted by his wife's smiling face.

"What?" he smiled.

"I told you, you didn't have to worry," Amita teased.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you told me so." He went over to where Amita was seated, reading a newspaper, and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"So, did you have a nice talk with Dawn?"

"It certainly made me more curious than before, but yes, it was nice." Charlie took a seat next to Amita. "Did you know that she saw us when we were at Oxfordshire. When we were having lunch at Jacobs and Field."

"Maybe that was why she looked familiar."

It was almost a quarter to nine when Dawn finally joined them in the kitchen. Charlie introduced her to Amita, and to the latter's surprise, the brunette hugged her.

"Sorry, it's a habit of mine. Well, a habit of all members of the Scooby Gang, actually," she added in, smiling fondly.

Charlie couldn't resist cracking a smile. "Scooby Gang?"

"When Buffy was in high school, she became friends with Xander and Willow. Because of the troubles they got into, Xander called the group 'The Scooby Gang". At first, it was only the three of them, and their mentor, our father figure, Rupert Giles, who was the librarian of Sunnydale High. Then, over the years, the group grew. I spent most of my time with them too, so eventually, I was also part of the Scooby Gang."

"That sounds wonderful," Amita exclaimed.

"Yeah." At that moment, Dawn's stomach chose to growl, causing her to blush. "Sorry," she squeaked.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Amita stood up. "Dawn, what would you like? We have pancakes, hash browns, and sausages."

"Some hash browns and pancakes would do," she answered, still blushing slightly. Amita nodded, and walked towards the oven to get the food. Alan had left it there, so it would still be warm when Dawn returned. Charlie, on the other hand, made himself useful by taking a mug from the cupboard, and poured some hot coffee for Dawn.

While she was eating her breakfast, Charlie and Amita asked her about her accomplishments, what she studied in Oxford University, as well as her current thesis for her second doctorate. Dawn was relieved that Charlie didn't mention anything about Buffy. However, that feeling was short-lived. She was almost done with her breakfast when Charlie asked about her sister. Knowing she couldn't hold it off much longer, she placed her knife and fork down, and looked at Charlie.

Charlie's expression immediately changed into worry at the pain in Dawn's eyes. "What is it?" he asked. Amita took Charlie's hands in her own, squeezing it lightly for support.

With a sad look, she revealed, "Buffy passed away almost two years ago." She immediately looked down at her hands, which was settled on her lap, after seeing the shocked look on Charlie's face. She could feel the lump in her throat when she heard him try to choke back a sob. When she looked up, Amita had pulled Charlie in an embrace, rubbing circles on his back to calm him down.

"I'm sorry to be a bearer of bad news," she said softly.

When Charlie had calmed down, he pulled away from his wife. "How…how did she die?"

Dawn shook her head. "I couldn't tell you that. Not yet." Before Charlie could interrupt, she added in, "But like I told Don, when I think you could handle it, I'll tell everyone the truth."

"Don knew?"

She nodded her head. "Graham told him."

"_Graham _knew?"

"Graham and Buffy are husband and wife."

Charlie was momentarily stunned. "That would mean Joyce is Buffy's daughter?" Amita asked. Dawn nodded her head in confirmation.

"Joyce…" He couldn't believe that the sweet, little girl who lived next door was his niece. That all these time, people who knew his cousins were staying just next-door. "Can I see her?"

Dawn nodded her head. "I'm planning on spending the day with her, probably do some shopping. Both of you can join us, if you want."

Charlie was just about to nod, when he remembered he still had to consult for the FBI today. "Damn it. I need to work on the equations for Don's case."

"It's okay, you can see her at her birthday party tonight. Graham mentioned that he invited everyone last week."

Charlie nodded. "We'll be there."

"Hey, why don't I take Dawn and Joyce to the mall, and we'll drop you off at the FBI office before that. Then, you could spend some time with Joyce during the car ride," Amita suggested.

Charlie cupped his wife's face, and gave her a full kiss on the lips. "That's a brilliant idea."

"I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"Oh, it wouldn't be trouble at all. I have nothing to do for today, and it would be nice getting to know more of Charlie's relatives."

"That would be great," Dawn smiled. "I hope you don't mind stopping at Anya Jenkins Academy. Joyce spent the night there last night."

Amita arched her eyebrows. "Isn't that the really prestigious academy in Pasadena?"

"Why did Joyce spend the night there?" Charlie asked.

"Anya Jenkins Academy is a school ran by the organization Buffy, Graham and I worked with. Even if Graham had already retired from the organization to take on another job here, but the organization would always come to his aid whenever he needed it. Buffy is one of the few important people in the organization after all." She shook her head, realizing she was getting sidetracked. "Anyways, the academy's administration building also serves as the organization's Los Angeles headquarter. Therefore, the academy is one of the safest place for Joyce since the whole place has top security systems."

"Is Joyce in danger?"

There was a grave look on Dawn's face. "I wasn't exaggerating when I said Buffy was one of the important people in the organization. Even if Buffy's gone, there are still some people who would want to kidnap Joyce, if they knew who she is. Our deep connection with the organization, as well as Graham's job doesn't help too. That was why Graham agreed to resign from the Pentagon, and took the job at the FBI. At least, if Joyce is at the academy, he wouldn't have to worry too much."

Charlie was quiet, still trying to digest everything, so Amita asked, "Wouldn't it be dangerous for the other students though?"

"We have people skilled in martial arts, and some people with military background on our staffs. Most were trained at the main headquarter." Of course, Dawn could tell them that the students also have extra strengths and some has magical abilities. "I know this is a lot to take in."

"You're right, it is. But…if it's about you, about Buffy, please don't feel like you need to hide anything to protect us. We're your family and we want to know. We'll protect you too. We love you, Dawnie."

"I'm glad you never change, my sweet, Charlie bear," she smiled.

Charlie couldn't help but laugh, and Amita smiled at the interaction between two cousins.

* * *

**3****rd ****October 2010  
Infirmary, ISWC Cleveland Headquarter**

"I thought this was supposed to be a _mini _apocalypse," Xander muttered. After performing a closed reduction on his dislocated shoulder, Willow had immobilized it in a sling. He also had one fractured rib, but not as worse as Faith.

"Stop your bitching, boytoy," Faith muttered from the bed beside him.

"Faith, I told you to rest!" Willow turned to her dark-haired friend with her resolved face on. "You have a dislocated shoulder, a few fractured ribs, and bruises on your face. I know you have your slayer healing, but just humor me, okay?"

"It will all heal soon anyways," Faith brushed it off.

She gave Faith a glare, and Xander snickered. She returned her attention to her best friend and gave him a glare. "Oh, don't think you are off the hook, Alexander Lavelle Harris."

Xander winced, while Faith whistled.

Willow put her hands on her hips. "What were you both thinking, charging in without backup?"

"We couldn't wait for backup, Red. Need to save the minis."

Willow sighed. Buffy was right. Giving Faith the responsibilities of being in charge of the Cleveland Hellmouth, and leading the mini-slayers in Cleveland were good for the dark-haired slayer. "I know." She walked towards the door, but before she went out, she told them, "I'm going to bring you some lunch. But if both of you don't rest after lunch, mark my words, I won't take you to Los Angeles with me."

"Sure thing, Red," Faith said, while Xander just nodded in agreement.

After Willow disappeared down the hall, Faith sat up and leaned against the headboard of her bed. "So, you and the lil sis…"

Xander groaned, "Not you too."

Faith smirked. "Hey, I have to get my entertainment somewhere."

"Fine, like I told Willow earlier, Dawn needs a friend right now, not a boyfriend."

"Y'know, even friends can help each other scratch the itch," she shrugged.

"Faith! Dawn…Dawn is—"

"A woman, who has not received any for some years now."

"Oh god."

* * *

**3****rd**** October 2010,  
FBI Office, Los Angeles**

Amita didn't think she would easily get along with Dawn, but she did. The younger woman was intelligent, and wise. She could talk about a range of topics with Dawn, even Mathematics, which Dawn wasn't very fond of. It appeared that Dawn was good with computers too, although the latter told her she wasn't as good as her friend Willow. Apparently, since high school, Willow had been hunted by some 'world's leading software organization'.

Joyce was also very adorable. It surprised her that the toddler knew they were related. So, Dawn explained that Graham must have told her when they moved next door.

At first, Amita was curious about the organization that funded Anya Jenkins Academy. She wondered what kind of organization would cause its employees to have so many enemies, to the point that even their family members were in danger. However, when they arrived at the academy, and she was given a brief background on the academy, she was in awe.

Not only did the organization provide scholarship for the recruited students, but they were also given allowances. Although some of the students with richer families do made donations to the school. The organization was also connected to a wide range of prestigious universities, especially in England, so it would be easier for the students to pursue higher education once they graduated.

During their shopping trip, Amita had the chance to know one of the students from the academy, Liliana Owen, who Dawn had asked to come with them. Liliana, who preferred to be called Lily, was in her senior year, petite, and has curly-ginger hair that reached her shoulder. Amita didn't mind Lily tagging along though. Apparently, Lily was interested in astrophysics, so Amita made a mental note to introduce her to Larry.

She was disappointed that they had to cut their shopping trip short, since Don called, asking for her help with the case. It appears that they needed her expertise with programming for the case. Since they were already downtown, it was easier for her to drive straight to the office.

Dawn told her that the three of them could just take a cab home. However, Amita protested. She told her three companions to follow her up to the office, and they shall return home together when she was done. She said she was sure it wouldn't take too long. Finally, Dawn agreed.

"Daddy," Joyce squealed when she saw Graham in the war room, as soon as the four of them walked out of the elevator. She made Dawn put her on the ground, and then she ran towards her dad.

"Hey, sweetheart," he greeted his daughter, and swooped her up in his arms. "I didn't expect you here today." He looked at Dawn.

"Oh, don't blame Dawn. I was the one who insist we went home together, instead of letting Dawn take a cab home," Amita said.

"Hey, kiddo." Colby, who was standing next to Graham, ruffled Joyce's hair. In turn, the younger girl made a face at him. He chuckled, and put up his hands, "Sorry." When his eyes saw the unfamiliar brunette, he said, "So, I finally get to meet the other whiz kid, huh?"

"Colby Granger, meet my sister-in-law, Dawn Summers, who is also Don's and Charlie's cousin," Graham introduced. Colby, Nikki and Liz were surprised about Graham's connection to Don and Charlie's cousins, but they didn't say anything. "And the teenage redhead beside Dawn is Lily Owen, from Idaho."

"Aren't you from Idaho too, Granger?" Nikki exclaimed.

"Yup. Gotta say, I missed the sceneries and wilderness in Idaho."

Lily perked up and nodded her head in agreement.

"So, what are you doing so far away from home, Lily?" Colby asked.

"Mrs. Buffy recruited me when I was fourteen. Said I was gifted and I would do great in Anya Jenkins Academy."

"Oh. What is your expertise?" asked Charlie, who heard the end of the conversation. He and Don entered the room together.

"I am nowhere close to being a genius, but I'm good in Science subjects, and I have an interest in Astrophysics. I'm athletic too, and I'm good in softball, and fencing. And I'm also a black belt in judo, and karate."

"That is quite a feat."

"Every students in Anya Jenkins Academy are gifted in their own ways. That was why, only recruited students could attend the academy," Dawn explained.

Don made a mental note to find more information on Anya Jenkins Academy, as well as the organization that funded the academy.

"Daddy, down," Joyce cried, demanding her father to put her on the floor. After Graham obliged, she ran towards Charlie, and hugged his legs, squealing, "Uncle Charlie," before doing the same to Don.

"Hey, kiddo," Don said, "Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Uncle Don," she giggled.

Then, Don swoop her up in his arms, and planted a kiss on the tip of her nose. She giggled when Don did that. "I'm so happy that I finally know who you are," the older Eppes brother told his niece as he placed her down on the floor.

"Me too," she replied. "It was so frus-…frust-" she looked at her father for help.

"Frustrating," Graham aided.

"Frustrating," she repeated. "It was so frustrating when you didn't know who I really am."

Amita smiled at the cute scene, before asking, "So, what do you need me to do?" and immediately Don turned back into Special Agent Eppes, and told her everything she needed to know.

Amita gave Dawn an apologetic smile, telling her it might take longer than she thought.

Before Dawn could say they could take a cab, Graham took out his car keys, and handed them to Dawn. "You can drive my car. Maybe I can catch a ride with Charlie and Amita, or catch a cab."

"You can ride with us," Charlie exclaimed, and Dawn agreed.

After saying goodbye to Don's team, and making sure they didn't forget about Joyce's birthday party, Dawn, Joyce and Lily headed towards the parking lot.

* * *

**3****rd**** October 2010  
Graham's house, Pasadena**

Before 8 p.m., Don was ready to let Graham go, so that the latter could arrive home on time for his daughter's party. However, on Colby, Liz, and Nikki's insistence, Don went with Graham. The three of them ensured him they'll get call him when they get more leads though. Charlie and Amita had already left hours ago, so Don gave Graham a ride.

When they arrived, two cars were already parked by Graham's driveway. When they entered the house, the place was decorated everywhere. Amita was in the sitting room with a brunette-haired woman, a little girl slightly older than Joyce, a dark blonde-haired man, and Joyce, who was sitting on the man's lap.

When the man saw them entered the room, he placed Joyce on the couch and stood up. With a smile, he walked over to them, saying, "Hey, look who finally decided to show up."

"Hey Riley," Graham greeted him, giving his best friend what Buffy once classified as a 'man hug'. "How was your flight?"

"It was fine, tiring for Sam though," he answered. Sam, who heard her name mentioned, walked over to them, leaving her daughter playing with Joyce and Amita.

"Don, this is my best friend, who served in the army with me, Riley Finn. He now works at the Pentagon," Graham introduced them. "And this is his wife, Samantha Finn." Then, gestured at Don, "This is my boss, Don Eppes, who happened to be Buffy's cousin."

"You knew that before you and Buffy even moved to Arlington," Sam rolled her eyes, before shaking hands with Don.

"Both of you knew Buffy too?"

"Riley was Buffy's ex when she started freshman year in UC Sunnydale," Sam teased. "I met Buffy more than a year later. Riley and I went to Sunnydale for a visit, and Buffy and I kept in touch after that."

"Well, Buffy was a special girl. Different. She dropped a hard cover book on my head when we were in UC Sunnydale," he smiled fondly, remembering that event.

After learning that Graham and Riley attended UC Sunnydale when Buffy started her freshman year, everything didn't added up for Don. The timeframe didn't add up. This more he knew about Graham's life, the more mysterious it gets. Don wondered how much of it was connected to the secret Dawn was keeping.

Don was snapped out of his muse when Dawn came over, and said, "I see you've met Riley and Sam."

"Yeah."

Dawn gave her cousin a hug. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Who else is here?" Graham asked.

"Uncle Alan is in the kitchen, working on the grill, with Charlie underfoot. Marie and Hanna are helping out with the cooking, since, as you know, I am forever banned from cooking."

Don chuckled at that. He remembered Dawn's quirky taste.

"Anyways, Adisa sprained her ankle earlier, so she couldn't make it. Lily and Kaylee are in the kitchen too, fussing over the food presentation. Xander—" at that moment, the doorbell rang, and a big smile appeared on Dawn's face. "That must be them."

An amused look was evident on Graham's face, as Dawn rushed to open the door.

"Xander?" Don asked.

"Xander is Buffy's best friend, as well as Willow. The three of them had been friends since high school, and the core member of the Scooby Gang."

Before Don could ask, they heard Dawn shrieked, "Xander, what happened?"

Don could hear the man, Xander, reply, "Oh, it's nothing. Just a dislocated shoulder and one cracked rib." Don winced at that.

"_How _did this happen?"

This time, a woman answered, "They decided to charge in without waiting for backup."

"What?! What were you thinking? Wait, don't answer that. I know you weren't even thinking."

This time, Riley winced. "I'm glad I'm not Xander right now." Graham nodded in agreement, and Sam laughed.

Don could hear a woman with sultry voice saying, "Awe, calm down, Lil D. It ain't the worse we've been through."

"That's not helping, Faith," Xander said.

Dawn just grumbled under her breath in reply, and soon, she returned to where Don, Graham, Riley and Sam were standing, with Xander, Willow and Faith trailing behind her.

She introduced the newcomers to Don. The dark-haired man with an eye-patch, and wearing a sling, was called Xander, and the redhead was Willow. They're Buffy's best friends. The slightly younger brunette, the woman with the sultry voice, was called Faith. She was rather flirty and seductive, with her choice of words, and clothes. Don was curious though, to why Faith has bruises and cuts on her face.

After the three of them exchanged greetings with Graham, Riley, and Sam, they went over to Joyce. The toddler's reaction upon seeing Xander and Faith hurt, made him wonder how dangerous their job was—Buffy and Dawn's job was—that this type of injuries seemed like normal things.

Don didn't get to ponder more, since one of the teenage girls Dawn mentioned earlier announced that dinner was ready. Xander, Willow, and Faith were introduced to Alan, when they were all seated at the dining table. Conversations that happened during dinner was so animated, and they even talked about Buffy, and also Dawn, things about them that the Eppes family missed, that Don hardly have time to ponder upon his new information.

* * *

**A/N: **So...I'm not holding my breath, but still...review, pretty please?


End file.
